Fate
by hadrians77
Summary: Henrik Hanssen is not a simple man, shaped and scarred by his past would facing his most dire situation begin to set him free.
1. Chapter 1

FATE

"Argh yes Ms Campbell, thank you for joining me so promptly", said Mr Henrik Hanssen, Holby City's CEO and director of surgery in his usual clipped tone.

His female colleague silently closed the door eyeing him rather wearily, being summoned to the head master's office at such short notice was never a good sign.

"Please take a seat", ordered the seated Swede.

"So how can I help you", she offered looking him straight in the eye.

"I gather your daughter arrived on Keller ward last week and caused quite a disturbance. Whilst I appreciate the difficulties of you combining your work in this hospital with that of being a single parent, this is now the third time such an occurrence has happened and I simply cannot allow such instances to disturb patients in my hospital in future. Please consider this as an official warning Ms Campbell", Hanssen regarded her trying to judge her reaction.

"Was there anything else Mr Hanssen? Her words sticking in her throat as she felt her anger rising.

"Yes actually there is, Mr Hope has been bending my ear again about sending some additional medical equipment to Romania, you know how he is about his little pet projects. I was wondering if you'd join me in the basement to assess what we might let him have"

He glanced down at his watch.

"I have a few phone calls to make but I will be free in half an hour, if that's agreeable to you?

Serena regarded him, a moment ago he was giving her an official warning and now he was asking her for help, she simply could not work the man out but she had to get out of that office before she killed him.

"Yes, I'll see you down by the storerooms in half a hour then", she spat out.

"Until then Ms Campbell, thank you for your time", at this he began typing on his laptop, obviously a cue for his female colleague to leave.

"Oh my god the bloody man is so infuriating", Serena despaired as she closed the door behind her.

"He obviously understands nothing about family, relationships or children, the bloody automaton properly materialised one day as a fully suited and booted consultant in the middle of busy ward. She couldn't imagine Mr Henrik bloody Hanssen as a child or helpless baby but materialising was not commonplace, so he must have actually been born and grown up just like everyone else, so what on earth had happen to the man?

**Half a hour later**

Hanssen heard voices as he rounded a corner, he entered one of the basement storerooms and found a rather scruffy looking young man riffling through a set of metal shelves.

"And may I ask just what you think you're doing young man", asked the director of surgery in his usual authoritative tone.

The youth turned to face the tall Swede, "What the hell is it to you? , he spat aggressively.

"As this hospital's chief executive officer, I think you'll find your actions are of great interest to me young man and will be of great interest to the hospitals security staff".

Hanssen reached inside his dark suit jacket and took out his phone.

"No wait!", shouted the boy.

"A little late for regrets now young man", snapped Hanssen.

Suddenly he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye but before he could react he felt his abdomen sear with pain, he staggered gritting his teeth as the agony ripped through his lower body and he sank to his knees.

As he tried desperately to collect himself but then his head exploded with pain, his vision swam and he felt something warm and sticky running down his face, he tried to hang on but could feel consciousness slipping away from him, his vision began to blur and he was enveloped by blackness as he slumped to the floor.

"Not so clever now are we Mr CEO you pompous bastard", laughed the older man.

...

"Mr Hanssen?" Called a well spoken female voice.  
"Where the hell has he got to", she muttered to herself as she reached the doorway.

Suddenly Serena Campbell found herself being unceremoniously shoved into a store room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!", the feisty woman demanded banging on the heavy door, she tried the handle but found it wouldn't open. She reached for her phone and cursed as she remembered it was still on charge in her office, she'd kill Eleanor when she got home for borrowing it.

"Oh that's just great!", she muttered to herself. "The staff would find it highly amusing when they found out about this, the great Serena Campbell stuck in a cupboard, they'd have a field day with this one, especially Hanssen where was the smug git anyway?"

"Right no use feeling sorry for yourself", she mused surveying the room, she suddenly caught sight of a figure slumped in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops I forgot to say, this story is set just after Hanssen returned from Sweden, so he's still at HC and in charge, this is fan fiction after all :) ****I hope you don't think I'm being too cruel to him but I wanted to explore a different side to his character and think we might get to see it in a situation like this.**

Serena walked over to the corner of the room and quickly realised the identify of the person lying face down in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god Mr Hanssen are you alright?, She called but there was no response, she knelt down and lifted his head, shocked to discover the left side of his face snaked with blood.

"Mr Hanssen?" She called again, "Henrik?" But there was still no response.  
"Well you're absolutely out of it aren't you", she told the hospitals unconscious CEO as her doctors instincts kicked in.

She turned him so he was lying flat on his back and was relieved to see he was breathing, maybe a little shallowly but he was breathing at least. She took off her cardigan folded it up and placed it under his head to cushion it from the concrete floor.

She studied his head, he seemed to be bleeding from a nasty looking gash on his left temple.

"Well that'll need stitches I'm afraid, right lets see what's going on in that head of yours", she mused with a little smile realising the significance of what she'd just said.

"Ok right pupil is responsive", she considered shining her torchlight into his dark brown eyes.

"Argh left is a little sluggish, well my dear Henrik it looks like you'll be waking up with concussion and the headache from then", she told him.

"Right lets try and make you more comfortable, I've got an awful feeling we might be here for a while I'm afraid".

She'd always believed in talking to unconscious patients but couldn't quite get her head round the fact that Hanssen was currently her patient and an unconscious Hanssen at that.

"Ok, there we are", she said loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons on his white shirt.

She noted that the normally stoic Swede looked rather vulnerable with his eyes closed and she couldn't help noticing he was actually quite nice looking when he hadn't got that damned scowl on his face. She quickly tried to banish those thoughts from her mind and clicked back into doctor mode.

She put her hand to his neck to take his pulse and was concerned to find it was thready and weak. There was clearly more going on here than just the head-wound, she surmised but what? She glanced down and saw blood smeared down the lower part of her white blouse.

"Oh no, what's happened to you Henrik?, she worriedly muttered to herself.

She started to check him over but his dark suit was hiding any obvious signs of trauma so she began to unbutton his jacket, opening it she found the lower left side of his white shirt soaked with blood.

"Oh christ!", she exclaimed, this put a whole new slant on things.


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered how angry she'd been when he'd given her the official warning in his office and felt so guilty that she'd fleetingly hoped something bad would happen to him. The man was clearly human after all, well of course he was how could he not be and she found it surprisingly distressing to see him like this.

"Right pull yourself together Serena, he's your patient now and he needs your help", she scolded herself trying to focus on the situation at hand.

She needed to know precisely what she was dealing with and quickly began unbuttoning the lower part of his shirt, pulling aside the material to assess the injury she came across what looked like a knife wound.

"Oh god it just had to be a bloody stab wound didn't it!", she cursed.

She'd seen so many knife related injuries during her time in the US and knew how tricky they could be. What looked like a small wound could belie a huge amount of internal damage but it would be very difficult for her to tell precisely what she was dealing with in this situation.

"Oh christ Henrik, who did this to you?", she asked studying his face but he displayed no signs of waking up.

She palpated his abdomen and found it was distended, which indicated internal bleeding, how serious she couldn't be sure but she needed to get him up to Keller as soon as possible. She got to her feet and walked over to the door trying the handle again but it still wouldn't open, she shoved her shoulder against it with all her strength but the heavy door wouldn't budge.

"Hello, help, hello", she shouted banging her fists on the door but there was no response, she wasn't really surprised because she knew they were in one of the more remote parts of the basement.

Henrik Hanssen slowly became aware of fuzzy imagines and a disembodied voice, gradually the imagines began to come into focus and the voice became audible, at first the light was far too bright for his eyes and he was forced to close them again.

"Oh god he had such a headache, what on earth had happened?", he thought to himself.

Serena heard a groan from behind her and turned round to find a very groggy and bleary eyed director of surgery looking up at her, or at least trying to, she ran over and knelt down beside him.

"It's ok Henrik I'm here", she said taking his hand, "Do you know where you are?".

Serena looked down at him, he was clearly in pain and by the looks of it having trouble focusing, his usual assured demeanour replaced by a look of vacant confusion, which Serena actually found rather endearing.

Hanssen blinked several times and opened his mouth to speak but groaned again unable to stop himself as another wave of dizziness swept over him.

"It's ok take your time, just try to focus on my voice", she raised her index finger in front of his eyes.

"Ok Henrik, try to follow my finger", she instructed him tracing it in front of his eyes.  
The poor man seemed unable to focus on it for more than a few moments at a time, he was clearly suffering from a concussion then she noted.

"Do you know who I am?", she asking studying his face.

Hanssen regarded her for a second and glanced down at his hand in hers, still struggling with the nauseous feeling he forced himself to speak.

"I'm hardly likely to forget you am I Ms Campbell!", he managed his voice sounding a little shaky but his eyes still had a mischievous twinkle.

Serena couldn't help but smile, even in this condition his dry sense of humour was it seemed still very much intact.

"How's the head?", she knew it was a stupid self evident question the moment it left her lips and was rewarded with the legendary Hanssen glare.

"Sorry", she said feeling rather foolish but couldn't resist a smirk.

Suddenly Hanssen became aware of a pain in his left side, glancing down he saw the blood on his unbuttoned shirt and looked up at Serena eyeing her suspiciously.

"It looks like a knife wound to your left lower quadrant, what the hell happened Henrik do you remember everything?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, this is the first story I've written on here so thanks for the encouragement. **

Hanssen tried to concentrate but thinking was a rather painful process for him at present. His usually sharp mind had been dulled by the concussion and he was not enjoying the experience.

"Er, I came down here and made my way to the storerooms where I came across a young man, I believe he was attempting to steal hospital property".

'So he did this to you?".

"No but I did reprimand him and was about to call security when", he stopped and closed his eyes as disjointed imagines of what had happened flashed through his mind.

"So there was someone else down here and they caught you unawares?, she said studying his face, he looked a little shell shocked.

"Yes I think so, that must have been what transpired", he looked up at her with a slightly bewildered look in his eyes.

"Well I guess you weren't exactly in the best position to tell at the time were you", she said watching him closely, he was becoming very pale and drawn.

Right only one thing for it Serena thought to herself, she really needed to find out what she was dealing with. Thankfully he hadn't asked why they were still in the room, concussion did have its blessings then.

"I really need to find out how you're doing so I'm going to give you a full examination ok?", Henrik looked up at her a little uncomfortable at the prospect.

"Well you've managed to unbutton most of my shirt already Ms Campbell", he replied eyeing her like a hawk.

Serena decided to ignore that comment and press on, she felt awkward enough without him watching her every move, christ even in this situation he was getting to her.

"I know Mr Hanssen but I had to make you comfortable and assess the damage".

He regarded her, of course anyone else would have done the same.

"I do apologise Ms Campbell, I know you would never be anything less than totally professional do carry on".

"Ok I need to fully access the abdominal wound, so I need to undo your trousers alright?", she stated awkwardly and was greeted with a look of abject horror.

Although he realised of course that's what the situation warranted and had performed hundreds of such examinations over the years, he had never been a hospital patient before and was beginning to realise the sense of powerlessness and loss of dignity that came with it.

"Oh don't tell me you choose today to go commando?", she smirked.

"Commando, Ms Campbell?", he asked looking puzzled.

"Don't they use that term in Sweden? Oh never mind", she replied a playful look dancing across her eyes.

"May I?"

Hanssen regarded her for a second then nodded.

Right focus, stay professional and just get on with it she told herself. She reached down and slid down the zip, Henrik it seemed was a brief man and was wearing a rather trendy black pair at that. I bet you didn't imagine you'd be doing this 40 minutes ago she told herself, thinking back to when he'd reprimanded her his office but managed to quickly refocus her attention.

She pulled down the waistband slightly, noticing that Hanssen hadn't moved a muscle she tried to lighten the mood.

"No need to be shy Henrik, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before you know", she teased and was rewarded with a glare and was that a hint of a twinkle in his eyes, my goodness was that a reaction?

She pressed his lower abdomen, it was definitely swollen.

'Is that tender?", she quizzed and was rewarded with a hiss of pain that was a yes then.

"Ok I'm going to take your pulse", she told him picking up his hand and looking at her watch.

His pulse was rapid and quite weak, she put her hand on his forehead his skin was cool and moist and she swore he was even paler than before, all signs of significant blood loss. Oh christ Henrik you could be in a lot of trouble here she cursed to herself.

"So what's your diagnosis Ms Campbell", he asked with as much authority as he could muster.

Serena noticed he had suddenly began to shiver, another symptom of internal bleeding she observed. Right she needed to keep him calm, a little white lie would do no harm in this situation, he was no fool but he did seem a little out of kilter so hopefully he wouldn't pick up on it.

"The wound is very tender as you'd expect but otherwise no cause for concern", she lied.

"So the fact that my abdomen is tender and swollen, my pulse is rapid and I feel feverish is nothing to worry about then", he said glaring up at her.

"Concussion or no I still recognise the symptoms of serious internal bleeding Ms Campbell, please do not try to protect me it doesn't suit you", he snapped at her looking around the room to the closed door.

"Pray tell why you haven't sought assistance Ms Campbell is there a problem?", he looked up at her and for the first time she saw fear in his eyes, he was becoming anxious yet another sodding sign of internal bleeding she concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took for long been a bit under the weather, thanks for the feedback x**

"No it's ok I phoned when you were still unconscious, our friends on Keller should be here very soon", she lied again.

He eyed her rather suspiciously but seemed to accept her explanation.

She noticed that he was beginning to shivering badly now and glanced around the room looking for items that might assist her but there was no medical equipment to be seen, she silently cursed to herself.

"Ok Henrik we need to keep you warm", she told him returning with pillows and blankets.

"I really don't see the need if assistance is on the way Ms Campbell".

"It's vital to keep an injured patient warm as you well know and I need to dress that head wound".

He looked up at her disdainfully but knew she was right, he felt incredibly lightheaded and was shivering so badly his teeth were beginning to chatter.  
He hated her seeing him so vulnerable and helpless but tried not to let her see it in his eyes as she put a pillow under his head and covered him with blankets.

"There, all snug".

She beamed down at him as she finished tucking the hospital blankets around him, Henrik just rolled his eyes, he was sure she was loving every minute of this.

Next she pressed a dressing to his temple and he couldn't quite suppress a hiss of pain as she pressed the martial to his broken skin.

"Sorry".

"It's quite alright Ms Campbell", he managed through the shivering.

He was rather shocked by how weak his voice sounded and cleared his throat looking up at her to see if she'd noticed, she had.

Serena regarded him, his brow was now beaded with sweat and he seemed to be having trouble breathing, the blood loss was clearly beginning to take its toll on him.  
She'd thought about applying pressure to the abdominal wound but as she had no idea what she was dealing with had decided against it, she couldn't help wondering if it was the right call.

"Right I need to elevate your feet", she told him as she removed his shoes and placed a couple of pillows under his lower legs.

"I fail to understand why you are going to all this trouble Ms Campbell, help is on its way...".

He stopped mid sentence and looked up at her, he'd seen that look in her eyes before she was keeping something from him.

"Ms Campbell, is there a problem?".

Serena had been dreading this, she had been trying to keep him calm but he was no fool even in his current condition he could see straight through her.

"You're too perceptive for your own bloody good, do you know that", she scolded him.

"Ok I know it's no use trying to fool you, when I came down here I was shoved into this room and when I tried the door I found they'd locked it".

"I see, but you've informed the staff of the problem and they will know what to do won't they?", he looked up at her trying to hide his concern.

"Argh".

"Ms Campbell, what is going on?", he could feel himself getting tired now and didn't like the feeling.

"Well after I tried the door I found you in a heap in the corner. I was going to call for help but remembered my phone is on charge on my desk and it sounded like yours took a hiding when you were attacked, there was no sign of it anyway", she explained.

"I see", he pondered.

"But I'm sure someone will be wondering why you haven't returned to Keller by now surely", he answered looking her straight in the eye, he did not like the look she gave him.

Serena thought back to earlier that morning and cursed the fact that the hospital had been so busy, all the doctors and consultants had been in surgery when she'd left to meet Hanssen, she'd only thought it would take a few minutes to assess the equipment and hadn't bothered to tell anyone where she was going. Now here she was trapped with the hospital's CEO, who was in serious danger of bleeding to death before her eyes for the want of a simple procedure but she had no equipment and not a soul knew she was down there.

"I only thought we'd be down here a few minutes and everyone was so busy you see".

"So none of your staff know you're down here then"?

"Er no I'm sorry but how could I possibly know this was going to happen, anyway didn't you tell your PA?, she enquired.

"She's on leave today so no I didn't I'm afraid".

She looked at her watch, they'd been down there for 35 minutes now and he was getting worse by the minute. She knew he would deteriorate very rapidly once the blood loss had reached a certain point and Hypovolemic shock didn't bear thinking about in a situation like this.

"Surely someone would realise if the hospital's CEO suddenly went missing?", she asked trying to hide the desperation from her voice.

"Maybe if I had an appointment or was due on a ward but I was completing paperwork in my office", he told her in a detached manner trying his best to remain calm but he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble if help did not arrive soon.

"Have you any meetings today?", she asked more in hope than anything else.

"I have a meeting with the board at 3.00", his eyes met hers, they both knew he needed help before then.

Henrik closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him, he was becoming so lightheaded and weak and his breathing was becoming very laboured now, he felt so cold and knew things were starting to get serious for him.

"Hey stay awake for me", she said taking his hand in hers, it was cold as ice and she could feel him shaking.

Henrik opened his eyes and looked up at her, he looked exhausted and there was something else in his eyes that Serena had never seen before, fear.  
She thought back to less than an hour ago in his office, there he'd been his normal assured self, the automaton, the godlike hospital figurehead that exuded authority but now she realised he was just as vulnerable as everyone else and now desperately needed her help.

"Serena", he asked looking up at her again, she was slightly unnerved by his use of her given name but smiled for him to continue.

Henrik paused as if mulling something over in his head, he knew he was fading and did not want to leave this earth with the whole world thinking he felt nothing.  
They knew nothing about him or the pain he'd endured he had to tell someone before it was too late.

"I think it's time I told you why I went to Sweden".

**Keller ward **

**"**Hey have you seen Mr H", Mallick asked Michael Spence.

"Isn't he holed up in his office, he's not on the ward".

"No he's not in there or down on aau or up on Darwin, I asked", explained a rather bewildered looking Malick.

"Then where the hell is he?", mused the brash American.


End file.
